


Human

by SherlockWolf



Series: Thinking of Chocobos - A Promptis Story [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, companion piece to delicate, engagement reactions, kind of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: “You know why you’re my best friend?”It took Prompto’s sleep-addled brain a moment to comprehend what Noctis was saying. Except, even then, Prompto didn’t know. He’d never known why Noctis had bothered to stick with him all these years. Maybe that’s why he’d so easily jumped to the conclusion that Noctis had discarded him out of the blue.“’Cause you make me feel human. Just another guy.”
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Thinking of Chocobos - A Promptis Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Human

As soon as he walked through the door, Prompto knew something was up. His classmates loved to gossip, but this much on a Wednesday morning? There wasn’t any juicy weekend catch-up. So why was his entire first-period English class gathered around one girl’s desk?

Needing to know the answer, Prompto dropped his books on his desk and peeped over the shoulders of a few other kids at the back of the crowd. He caught a glimpse of an open magazine on the girl’s desk. Noctis’ face filled the entire left page.

Ugh. Tabloids. Most of them were respectful of the royal family, but every now and then one would go rouge and run some bogus story.

Except, when the girl closed the magazine to hand it to one of the guys, Prompto saw the cover. A reputable news source that usually reported political events.

Why would Noctis’…and Luna’s? Yeah, that was definitely Luna’s face filling the opposing page, visible when the classmate re-opened it. Had something happened between Lucis and Tenebrae?

Suddenly, Prompto found the magazine being shoved in his face.

“Argentum, you’re buds with the Prince. Is this true?” Another classmate asked.

Prompto took the magazine and read the caption that scrawled across both pages. Then he hurriedly flipped to the first page of the article.

_Peace At Last?_

_Last month, members of the Lucian Royal Council and the Niflheim Empire met in the capital city of Insomnia to negotiate a peace treaty to end the war that has plagued Eos for years. Just this morning, it was announced that Prince Noctis and Oracle Lady Lunafreya will be wed this summer as part of that treaty. Hopes are high that this union will bring together citizens of all three nations to celebrate our commonalities rather than continue to fight over our differences._

The article didn’t stop there, but that was where Prompto stopped reading. He shoved the magazine back into the hands of his gossip-hungry classmates.

“I dunno.” Was all he could say.

Prompto felt blindsided. Even a little dizzy. He sat heavily at his desk, thankful that the teacher chose that moment to come in the room so no one could ask him any more questions. His head was spinning so much he doubted he would’ve been able to answer, anyway.

Why hadn’t Noctis told him about this? There was no way the _Prince_ had just found out himself. The council had met _weeks_ ago. So why was Prompto finding out with his classmates? Did Prompto really not matter to Noctis after all? Had the past three and a half years meant nothing?

The rest of the school day passed in a dreary blur. Noctis wasn’t at school. Prompto never got a text from him, not even when it was nine at night and he was brushing his teeth for bed.

Years had gone by since Prompto last felt this alone.

His pillow was damp when he woke the next morning. Again, no Noctis, no texts. As though they’d never been friends at all.

~

When Noctis returned to school the following Monday, it was all anyone could talk about in the hallways. Prompto wasn’t sure what to do with himself. They shared second period, so on his walk there Promtpo prepared himself for nothing more than awkward silence and misery. But when he entered the classroom, he found Noctis’ desk surrounded by badgering classmates. His own desk was just behind Noctis’ and entirely inaccessible.

Prompto stood at the front of the classroom for a full minute, hoping something would happen to disrupt the mob.

Then one of his classmates in front of Noctis shifted, and Prompto caught a glimpse of the Prince. His head was bowed. Face red though he was trying his best to hide behind his hair. Arms crossed over his chest. Slight bounce of his leg.

Prompto had certainly found misery.

Pride be damned, Prompto wasn’t going to idly watch his best friend be tortured like this.

He shouldered his way through the crowd up to his desk. One classmate was sitting on the top, another in the attached chair. Taking a deep breath, Prompto proclaimed at the top of his voice so to be heard over the chatter,

“Excuse me, that’s _my_ desk.”

Silence fell. Everyone’s eyes turned on Prompto. As much as he hated it, he’d done what he’d set out to do. The two offenders slid from his desk and slunk off to their own. The rest of the class followed suit. The gossip didn’t stop, but at least now they were leaving Noctis alone.

Noctis didn’t acknowledge Prompto, remaining in the hunched-over, _please-forget-I-exist_ position. But Prompto would’ve been surprised if Noctis chose to say anything after a near-week of silence. He organized his books and pretended to read until the teacher arrived and began class.

As class went on, he did his best to pretend he was paying attention. In reality the only thing he could focus on was Noctis, whose posture remained taut through the hour. Wound like a cat ready to spring. A spring that released with the bell. Noctis was up and out of the room before the teacher finished speaking. She didn’t reprimand him, but by the set of her face Prompto could tell she’d wanted to.

Prompto stared at the empty desk in front of him, a hole in the pit of his stomach. Noctis was leaving him behind. But Noctis _owed_ him answers. Three years of friendship couldn’t just be dropped. Prompto wouldn’t let it.

~

Lunch period was half-over by the time Prompto found Noctis. Years ago, when they’d first met, they’d claimed an oak tree in the back of the schoolyard as their hiding spot. They didn’t always eat lunch there—being outside was heavily weather dependent. As it was, today was nippy and a little breezy. The kind of day they would choose to eat in the cafeteria.

Yet here was Noctis, huddled against the bark with nothing but a puffy vest to keep him warm. Prompto, clad in his own wool coat, plopped beside him. He left an a-typical amount of distance between them. Normally, he would’ve pressed their shoulders together. Legs, too, if he were feeling brave. Today, Prompto was feeling anything but.

He took a deep breath. He had to do this. If Noctis was really forcing him out, Prompto needed to know why.

“H-hey, buddy. How’s it goin’?”

Noctis didn’t look at him. Or say anything. The only acknowledgement Prompto got was the return of tension to Noctis’ body.

Prompto let out a heavy sigh. He was so out of his element. Noctis was his only friend and Prompto had prided himself in being the only person who well and truly understood Noctis. And even though this was a side of his friend Prompto had never seen, it seemed…like Noctis was hurting. A hell of a lot.

“Bad opener, I know.” Prompto tried to laugh it off, but it sounded fake even to him, “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Noctis fiddled with his un-opened lunchbox. Thinking. Prompto gave him a moment.

“Are you busy tonight?” The prince eventually asked.

“Nope.” The answer came out before Prompto really thought it through.

Yeah, he had a few homework assignments due tomorrow that he _should_ work on. But if Noctis needed him, he’d make any and all excuses to his teachers.

“Could you come over?” Noctis nearly whispered, as though he were afraid Prompto would say no.

“Yeah, dude. What time?”

Noctis gave a tiny shrug, still hiding behind his hair, “Whenever.”

Prompto tried to make some kind of conversation after that, but Noctis gave him nothing. Fear got the better of him, and lunch ended without Prompto making any headway as to why Noctis was shutting him out.

~

They ended up walking home together. Warmth always blossomed in Prompto’s heart when his thoughts called Noctis’ apartment _home_. It was the only place he found himself wanting to be. Or, maybe…maybe that place was by Noctis’ side, and the apartment just represented that desire. Either way, Prompto was as comfortable there as he was in his parents’ place. More, when it was just himself and Noctis.

Except, tonight was anything but comfortable. They went through the motions of hanging out—attempts at homework, junk food, video games. But it all felt off. No silly jokes, hardly a word between them. Noctis did liven up a bit during Mario Kart, even cracked a smile when he nailed Prompto with a blue shell. Prompto felt like he’d witnessed a miracle. Though the lights were low, every now and then Prompto would catch a glimpse of Noctis’ red-rimmed eyes. This was probably the first time he’d smiled all week.

All through the hours they spent together, Prompto never managed to gather the courage to bring up the obvious rift between them. As though tonight was the last shred of normalcy they could get their hands on, and neither wanted to ruin it even though it was definitely already ruined. By what, though, Prompto still didn’t understand. Not to say he hadn’t somewhat figured it out—the changes had to be related to the engagement and treaty in some way. That was the only major thing that _had_ changed.

But why was the engagement hitting his best friend so hard? Prompto would’ve thought Noctis would be ecstatic. He’d always loved Luna.

When the hour became late and Prompto had to choose between catching the last bus or staying the night, Noctis made the choice for him. He grabbed Prompto’s hand and didn’t let go. Each finished their last round of Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em Rabbids single-handed. Then, Noctis led Prompto to his room, directly by-passing their symbolic argument of whether Prompto should sleep on the couch or not. Not that Prompto ever ended up sleeping on the couch. But still. It meant Noctis needed comfort.

“Are you okay?” Prompto finally gathered the courage to ask as Noctis dug through his drawers for two pairs of sweatpants.

Noctis paused. Then tossed one pair of pants on the bed before throwing the second to Prompto.

“No.” Was all he said as they changed.

“Do you…wanna talk about it?” Prompto offered, though he was certain Noctis would just say _no_ again.

Rather than answer, Noctis flopped face-first into a pillow. Prompto had to wiggle them both under the sheets—or, more accurately, wiggle the sheets from under Noctis. Once they’d settled, Prompto clapped twice and the overhead lights switched off. That little feature of Noctis’ room never ceased to amuse Prompto. Noctis hated it because it gave Ignis an unfair advantage in the mornings.

As soon as the light was out, Noctis inched over and pressed his side against Prompto’s, hand searching under the covers. To avoid some awkward mishap Prompto gave him his hand. Noctis latched on, then for a while seemed to relax. Prompto was half-drifted to dream world when Noctis’ voice dragged him back.

“You know why you’re my best friend?”

It took Prompto’s sleep-addled brain a moment to comprehend what Noctis was saying. Except, even then, Prompto didn’t know. He’d never known why Noctis had bothered to stick with him all these years. Maybe that’s why he’d so easily jumped to the conclusion that Noctis had discarded him out of the blue.

“’Cause you make me feel human. Just another guy.”

Prompto was struck speechless. He knew Noctis viewed his status of Prince as a burden. Something he had to do, but an obstacle. An obstacle to a normal life, which he would always want and never have.

That Prompto could give him that…it struck him as unbelievable. Prompto was anything but normal. An outcast, a loner, a loser. But definitely human. Flawed, messy, clumsy…

Noctis’ next words cut Prompto from his downward spiral.

“I promise that whatever happens, you’re always going to be my best friend.”

He sounded like he was trying not to cry. Prompto turned on his side and pulled their joined hands up toward his chest. He hated seeing Noctis like this. Hated the fear that ran through him at those words. What _was_ going to happen? For the first time, Prompto wondered if it wasn’t Noctis forcing him out after all. Perhaps the lives of a Prince and a Peasant were never meant to intertwine.

And yet, Prompto found himself returning the promise, “You too, buddy. Always, okay?”

Noctis squeezed his hand tight, and they held on as best they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to ch.2 of "Delicate". If you want more in-depth promptis feels I'm going to self-promote and suggest you read it! I had a lot of fun writing that one.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 sherlockwolf


End file.
